Ember
Ember is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Appearance Ember has orange hair, wears a black shirt with orange and silver stripes with flames on her shirtsleeves, yellow pants with a belt and red suspenders, and black shoes with red laces and brown soles. Ranks required to unlock *Donuteria: 20 *Wingeria HD: 23 *Cheeseria: 2 Orders Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling (Roll in other holidays) **Red Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left side) *6 Philly Steak (right side) *4 Jalapenos (left side) *6 Fresh Garlic (right side) *Regular Time *4 Cut Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Sliced Beef Brisket (Grilled Chicken on other holidays) *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *French Fries *BBQ Sauce *Jalapeños Unlocks with her *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Red Icing *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with BlazeBerry Sauce *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Buffalo Sauce Trivia * In the National Chicken Wing day poster for Wingeria HD, she is seen holding a water hose. This strengthens the rumors that she may be a firefighter. * She mostly orders orange ingredients but, interestingly, is unlocked with Red Icing. * She is the first out of the five Donuteria customers to be unlocked in the updated Freezeria To Go! * She is the only new customer from Donuteria who did not compete in the Papa's Next Chefs 2015 Tournament. Gallery Ember Unlocked.png|Upon being unlocked. Ember 1.jpg|Ember Ember 2.jpg|I found Ember in Hallway Hunt Ember 3.jpg|Perfect Score with Ember!!!!! Donuteria 3.PNG|Ember... Perfecto_para_Ember.png ember.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Ember_y_Greg.png Wingday 02.jpg|Ember in the Chicken Wing Day picture Ember3.png|Ember in a promotional image of Papa's Wingeria HD. Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.35.30.png|Angry Ember Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.10.42.png|Mad Ember Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.39.59.png|Ember not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.41.30.png|Ember is bursting!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.29.05.png|Ember ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.17.34.png|Ember is not happy with the acorn donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.30.03.png|Ember is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.36.55.png|Ember about to come to Donuteria Locals HD 1.jpg Winners.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.07.03.png|Ember is waiting in line! Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png|The dining room server has done it, the mayor approves and Ember loves her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.15.png|Ember plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.12.png|Ember is mad at Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Carlo Romano perfect.png 10754769_1594279854127335_1274884176_n.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Ember. 10807843_1594496860772301_1079989993_n.jpg|Perfect & Bronze on Ember! Update pizzeria.jpg EmberPerfectWings1.jpg|Ember receives perfect wings! Capture2-0.PNG|Ember ordering the BIRD BUSTER e.png|Ember and Hacky Zak. "Its a good thing this sandwhich isn't attomic...." CaptureSaucePocket.PNG|Ember ordering the Sauce Pocket eh.png|Ember Ordering Fan Art Ember.PNG|Eightball strikes in record time! ember in chibi.jpg 300714-2211.jpg|A drawing made by Almei Ember_by_Viliam_Furík.jpg|A drawing made by Viliam Furík Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:E Characters